World Spins Madly On
by nicolleg06
Summary: Things change, people move on, life doesn't stop for anyone. In the end, can true love really conquer all? NH!
1. shadows and regrets

**Hey guys! I got a new idea for a story, that I will think will really turn out good or at least I hope it does. A lot of things will be the same, but a lot of things will be different too. It will be mostly all Naley, but their will be other couples, I'm not sure yet about who will be with who. I'm open to any ideas. Please review it if you do read it, and tell me what you honestly think and if I should keep going!?**

Prologue; Haley got pregnant with a little girl at the end of senior year, the same time Nathan got a scholarship from Duke. Shocking everyone, Nathan took the scholarship leaving his unborn baby, and heartbroken wife behind. Its five years later and everything has changed, can they find their way back? Does true love really conquer all?

_Haley's POV;_

"Yes, I know Ms. Jackson I promised you it was the last time that I would ask you to pick up Gracie up for me, but work is just to busy today, I can't get out please just this last time Ms. Jackson." I pleaded.

"Haley, I can't, I have to meet my son for dinner tonight, I'm sorry. You also haven't paid me for this week." She spoke angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't gotten this weeks pay check. Are you sure you can't make it to the school, I really need this." I tried once again.

"No Haley I can't, you know, if you wouldn't have been stupid enough to get pregnant out of wedlock in high school you wouldn't be having these problems. Goodbye Haley." She said and hung up.

"I was married!" I yelled into the phone.

Bitch. I Guess I need to find another sitter, again. I never thought five years ago that I'd be a single struggling mom, with a job that I hate, still technically married, and living in an apartment that didn't feel like a home. I guess life doesn't always turn out like you hope.

I looked at the picture on my desk and smiled. Even though life wasn't like I thought it would be, it was all worth it for my little girl. Gracie Elizabeth Scott, or Gracie, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She also happens to be the only reason I don't fully hate Nathan Scott with a passion, even though he broke my heart. He gave me my beautiful, smart little girl who I loved more then life itself. She also happened to look exactly like him, but she had my personality. It wasn't fair that she had to go through life without a father, she didn't deserve it. That's one reason I _do _hate Nathan Scott.

I was distracted out of my thoughts when I hard my boss calling my name.

"Haley, I need you to go up to room 234. Get the kid an x-ray, and if its broken give him a cast. Go now." Dr. Copen growled.

"Um, yeah sure, but I have to head out early, I'm sorry, it's just my baby sitter can't get Gracie from school and I have no one else to get her….." I said, but then was cut off.

"My god Haley! Again?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry it's just…I'm sorry."

"Whatever teenage mom, expect the night shift for the next week." He yelled and walked away.

God I hate being a nurse.

_Nathan's POV;_

I woke up and turned to my side, feeling someone else's body next to me. Then I remembered, I had hooked up with Lauren last night, one of the cheerleaders from my team. Just a usual night for me. I got up, not minding if I woke her up or not and went into my living room to turn on my new flat screen 75' inch tv. If you asked anyone, they would say I had a life to die for. I owned one of the biggest pent house's in the city of New York. I was the starting shooting guard for the New York Nets, and one of the best all around players in the NBA. I was also recently ranked number one as the "sexiest man alive" in People, and US magazine. I have to admit the fame was pretty fun. But it never took away the heart ache I had. Till' this day I couldn't believe I had actually left Haley, the love of my life, behind and my unborn child. It was funny, I left because I was scared I would turn into Dan, but in the end I turned out to be like him anyway, only I had no wife or child. If I could take that day back, I would in a second.

I noticed Lauren walk in to the living room, and heading for the kitchen.

"Hey last night was fun, but you can leave now." I said.

"Oh well…uh I was wondering maybe we can spend the day together. I really like you Nathan." She said walking up to me.

Jeez I hook up with her once and she "really likes me"?

"Sorry, I have things to do. Now please, just leave." I said grabbing her purse, and jacket of the couch and giving them to her.

She looked at me like she was shocked I turned her down.

"You're an ass!" she yelled at me and finally left.

I smirked, maybe I was an ass, but I didn't care.

I heard my phone ring, and noticed it was my agent Sam. Sam was probably the only person I haven't been an ass to every since I left Haley. He's actually been a great friend to me, and a great agent over the years.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" I said answering the phone.

"'Uh hey Nate…um have you um…seen anything on the news about you?" He asked my nervously.

"No….why?"

"Oh well um I just……." He stuttered nervously.

"Sam, what did you do?"

"Well uh you know how you wanted me to try to convince New York to pay you more?"

"Yeah….."

"Well…um you got your raise, but…"

"Sam just tell me!?" I said getting annoyed.

"I accidently got you traded to the North Carolina Bobcats….."

"**You what!?**"

_Haley's POV;_

I finally got to Gracie's school 30 minutes late, and I noticed her sitting on the bench at the parent-pick up area. She was the last to get picked up, again.

When she finally saw me, she started running towards the car.

"Hi Momma!" she said getting into the car an giving me a big hug.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I'm late." I said.

"It's okay momma, I thought Ms.Jackson was coming to get me though?"

"Well, she had to go out to eat with her son. So I just left work early to come get you."

"Good. I like you much better then Ms.Jackson anyways!"

I smiled, she was so cute.

"So guess who called me today?" I asked.

"Who!?"

"Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas!" I answered knowing that she would get excited.

"Awesome!? What'd they say?!"

"Well she said her and Uncle Lucas are doing good, and there coming next week to visit!"

"Really!?" she said almost jumping out of her seat.

"You bet. There going to be here for about two weeks."

"Yay! I'm so excited. Momma have you talked to Aunt Brooke? I miss her a lot too."

"Oh I know baby, but you know how busy Aunt Brooke's is. But you know what, I'll call her tonight and see when she can come visit okay?"

"Okay Momma. Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem. So what do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked her as we pulled into the apartment parking lot.

"Mac' N Cheese!" she said instantly.

"You are so my kid."

_Nathan's POV;_

"Sam what the hell! How could you do that?!" I asked yelling. After Sam had called me and told me about his royal screw up, I told him to come over so I could yell at him more.

"Look Nate I'm really sorry. It just happened so fast. I mean once second I was talking to the manager and I thought I had persuaded him, but then the next second I was signing a contract trading you to the Bobcats. I'm sorry! Apparently him and the manger on the Bobcats had been talking about trading you. He tricked me!" Sam said trying to defend himself.

"Sam, do you know how much this is going to ruin my life!?" I said throwing myself on the couch.

"I'm really sorry Nate."

"Yeah I know you are...God this sucks. So when do I move?"

"In a week, I already got you a place to stay in Charlotte, and I'll have your stuff shipped their soon after too. Oh yeah, and your brother Lucas called." He said.

Lucas?! I hadn't talked to him in awhile. Well 5 years…I don't blame him for hating me, I mean I broke his best friend's heart and did exactly what our dad did to him. He must of heard I was going back to North Carolina.

"Oh um Nate…I have one more thing to tell you."

"What?" I asked, not knowing what could be worse then this.

"Well you now that town you grew up in, Tree Hill?"

Maybe something could be worse then this…..

"Yeah…." I said carefully.

"Well I kinda agreed to the coach of the ravens that you would go to Tree Hill High School to show the players some pointers. Nate it could help for publicity!" He said closing his eyes knowing I was about to kill him.

"SAM WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled.

**Tada! Theres the end of CH 1! Tell me what you guys think of it and if I should keeping going. R&R!**


	2. make it right

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! And CourtneylovesJason, thanks for the great advice. I know I should have been more realistic about Nathan going to Tree hill, but I needed to get him there some way. But thank you so much for the advice! Here's CH 2, hope you enjoy it!**

_Nathan's POV;_

"Nate I am so sorry okay, I know I totally screwed up….but I couldn't turn the guy down. He was like 80 years old! And you know it would help your publicity, I mean people won't think you're a selfish ass anymore, well not as much." Sam said trying to convince me that my life wasn't officially over now.

"Sam, you just don't understand okay…I have a past in Tree Hill, and mistakes I wish I could take back but I can't. People don't admire me there anymore like they use to, they hate me." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Look Nathan, I know I don't know anything about your past, and you probably won't tell me, but as long as I have known you, you always try to run away from your problems. Like when Lucas tries to call you, or your mom tries to write you. You just act like you don't care, but I know you do Nate. Deep down you're a good person. Now I don't know what you did to make them hate you, but maybe….it's your chance to make things right."

"What if I told you I got married to the love of my life in junior year, then left her and my unborn child for a basketball scholarship." I finally admitted looking up at Sam.

_Haley's POV;_

"Gracie come on! You're going to be late for school!" I yelled once again from the front door. It was already 7:30, Gracie had to be at school at 7:35, and I had to get to work and 7:45 which at this rate was impossible.

"Gracie Elizabeth!"

"Momma I'm ready, I'm ready." She said finally coming out of her room.

Her sweater was half way on, and her shoes were still untied. I grabbed her hand, and we finally headed out the door.

Exactly four minutes later we reached Gracie's school, Tree Hill Elementary. Thank goodness it was so close, and there were know police men around to catch me speeding.

"Okay sweetie, have a great day at school. And I'll try my best to be on time to pick you up alright?" I said as she was getting out of the car.

"Okay, bye momma. Love you!"

"Love you too!" I said blowing her a kiss. Once I saw her heading into the school I immediately floored it, and headed for work. I had exactly 10 minutes to get to my work, and it usually took me about 13 minutes, lets see if I could make it.

Exactly 9 minutes and 30 seconds later I was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, and quickly got out of my car. I stepped into the hospital at exactly 7:45, that was a close one. The first person I saw as I walked through the doors was my ass of a boss.

"Hi Dr.Copen." I said with a fake smile as I put my purse down, and took my coat off.

"Hello Haley, nice to see you actually make it here on time." He said sounding like the usual ass he is.

"Yes it is, isn't it."

"I need you to go to room 136, a patient just threw up, and I'd like you to clean it up."

What the hell!?

"I'm a nurse, not a janitor!" I said in disbelief, what's wrong with this guy.

"I asked you to do it, and I'm your boss, so unless you want to be jobless, I suggest you do it now." He said with an evil smile.

If looks could kill, this guy would be dead. I nodded towards him as he walked away, still keeping my glare. I hate that man.

_Nathan's POV;_

I was lying in my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about all the things that had happened today. It had been a few hours since I had finally told Sam all about Haley. He was shocked to say the least. He even offered to fire himself for sending me back to Tree Hill. I heard my phone ringing, and checked to see who it was. _Lucas_. I put my phone down to my side and didn't answer, as usual. Over the past five years Lucas and my mom had been the only people to try to get a hold of me. I hadn't answered once. I felt guilty every time I ignored them, but I just couldn't face them. So maybe Sam is right, I do run away from problems, I know that. After I left Haley I wished everyday it was a dream, and I would wake up with my wife by my side, and our baby in my arms. I didn't even know if I was going to have a son or daughter, did Haley even keep the baby? I hope she did, Haley would be an amazing mother.I always wanted to go back, everyday, I just couldn't. Not after how much I hurt her.

I heard my phone ringing again, and saw it was Lucas again. He jut wasn't going to give up was he? Maybe this was my chance, to make things right. It would take way more then a phone call, but it was a start. I grabbed my phone and looked at it trying to decide what to do.

"_Hello?_"

_Haley's POV;_

Today had been such a long freaking day. I had to pick up puke, I hadn't gotten a lunch break, and I had to convince a 80 year old man I wasn't his wife. To top it all off, I was having major cramps! I looked at my watch and noticed it was only 12. Great only 3 more hours of hell. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, and pulled it out to answer.

"_Hello?_" I said.

"_Hi, is this Mrs. Scott_?"

"_Yes, this is she may I ask who is calling?_"

"_I'm Ms. Nancy, the nurse from your daughter's school..._"

I immediately cut her off as I started to panic.

"_What's wrong, is Gracie okay!?_"

"_Yes, Gracie's fine just a little sick. She threw up a little in class, and she has a fever of about 102. She also says her throat hurts a little bit._"

God, she told me this morning it was hurting, I should have given her something!

"_Oh okay, thank you. Um I'll be their soon to pick her up. Bye._" I said hanging up the phone. What was I going to do, I couldn't leave work early again, but I couldn't leave Gracie at school when she wasn't feeling good. I looked to my side, and saw Carol, another nurse that worked at the hospital. She was about 50 years old, and one of the nicest people I have ever met.

"Hey Carol, do you mind doing me a favor? I asked. I figured if she told Dr.Copen I had to leave early again, I wouldn't have to face him, and it wouldn't be as bad.

"Sure anything Haley. What do you need?" She smiled sweetly.

"Would you mind telling Dr.Copen that I……" I didn't get a chance to finish, because I was interrupted by the devil himself.

"Tell me what Haley?" Dr.Copen asked me, as he joined the conversation.

"Uh well…..I…" I stuttered.

"The nurse from Gracie's school just called and told me that she threw up, and she has a fever and I have to go pick her up." I said trying to avoid his angry expression.

"You_ have_ to pick her up?" He said raising his voice.

"Yes, I _have_ to pick her up. She's my daughter, I can't just leave her there." I said started to get angry. I grabbed my purse and jacket and started heading towards the door when I felt the bastards hand grab my arm.

"Get off of me!" I yelled pulling my arm away.

"Haley if you leave this hospital don't expect to come back!" He yelled.

I looked around the hospital thinking quietly about what I should do. A few seconds later I made my decision. I turned around and headed for the door. Screw this, my daughter needs me.

_Nathan's POV;_

"_Hello…?_" I said cautiously.

"_Oh, the great Nathan Scott answers! Hey Nate, how's the past 5 years of your life been? Mines been great, not that you care!!_" He yelled at me loudly. Well this is off to a great start.

"_Did you just call to yell at me, I mean seriously Luke._" I said calmly.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? After five years you just decide to come back to Tree Hill. I watch the news Nathan, did you just think we wouldn't figure out some how you were coming back!?_"

"_Look, its not my fault! My agent made a stupid ass mistake, you think I would actually go back to Tree Hill because I wanted to, its all for publicity!_" I yelled back started to get angry. I just completely lied though, that wasn't the only reason I was going back home.

"_Wow, you just proved it to me again. You are suck a fucking selfish asshole. If you try to talk to Haley, or see her I will kick your ass! Do you understand?! Oh and don't you dare get near your….daughter , Dan!_" He yelled even louder and hung up.

I dropped my phone, still in shock of what Lucas had just told me. I….I had a daughter. I started to feel the tears in my eyes, and the pain in my heart just got worse. I finally realized why this all happened. I was meant to go back, I was meant to make things right again.

**Tadaaaaaa! There's CH 2, thanks so much for the reviews on CH 1! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!**


	3. evrything

**Hi guys! Once again, thanks for the reviews. I know I only have two chapters, but I am really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Well here's chapter 3, hope you like it!**

_Haley's POV;_

I pulled up into the parking lot of Gracie's school, with my earlier actions still going on in my mind. I can't believe I just quit my damn job! I mean sure I hated it, but I needed it. It was the only way I could pay the rent, and get food on the table. Once I reached the nurses office, I walked in and saw Gracie sitting on one of the chairs, looking miserable. Instantly I forgot about my huge mistake.

"Momma!" she said getting of the chair, and giving me a hug.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I asked moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Bad…my throat hurts, and my tummy really hurts. Can we just go home?" she asked me. She looked really pale, and exhausted.

"Sure sweetie, come on." I grabbed her hand, signed her out, and headed for the car.

"How did you get off of work Momma? I thought you couldn't leave early again?"

"Well, I couldn't but…lets just say I won't be going back there." I said starting the car and heading back to the apartment.

"Why?"

"I uh…quit honey."

"What!? Why Momma?" she asked me frantically. Gracie was a smart kid for a five year old. She was well aware that we were tight with money, and I hated it. I didn't want my five year old worrying about those things. She was just a kid.

"Don't worry okay? Well be okay, I'll find a job soon. But hey, for now it will just be me and you." I said smiling. I swear, sometimes it felt like I was the kid.

"Momma, does this mean I can't play on my basketball team anymore?"

Did I mention she loved basketball? Seeing as she is Nathan Scott's daughter, she pretty much has too. She has ever since the first time Lucas took her to the river court to play. It's something I know she loves, and she's good at. I recently signed her up on a recreational team because she had kept asking. How could I just take that away from her?

"No sweetie, of course you can. We'll just have to cut down maybe on some other stuff. Cut more coupons!" I smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okay! I love cutting coupons!" she said happily.

I knew, know matter how bad thing could get, if I had my little girl, everything was perfect.

_Lucas's POV;_

I slammed my phone on the table after finishing my screaming session with Nathan. God even the sound of his name made me angry. What the hell was he thinking, coming backing to Tree hill!? Let alone North Carolina! He was just like Dan. I couldn't believe I had just told him about _Haley's _daughter...she never wanted him to know. He didn't deserve too. After five damn years of trying to get in contact with him, just wondering why he left, when he finally answers its just to prove he's an even bigger ass. God, he was worse then Dan.

"Jeez what's with all the screaming?" Peyton asked me walking into the kitchen.

"Guess who I just talked too?"

"Uh….who?"

"My wonderful freaking brother. Yeah after five fucking years he finally answers." I answered.

"Woah, what did her say? I mean like did he seem…..uh…." Peyton stuttered trying to think of something.

"Regretful? Yeah right, he just said he's going back to Tree Hill for his stupid publicity!"

I never thought I cold hate my brother this much, ever.

"Wait, what!? When the hell did you find out he was going back to Tree Hill!?"

"It was in the paper, and all over ESPN. He got traded to the Bobcats, and he's going to Tree Hill to give some tips to the Ravens, since well they kind of suck."

"Are you kidding me! Oh my god, I have to call Haley!? She must be like…freaking out! What about Gracie….!" She said frantically and reached for the phone, but I grabbed it.

"Peyton you can't call her, she doesn't know yet."

"Well we have to tell her! She can't just figure it out through the news!"

"Oh yeah cause us calling her and saying that the husband who broke her heart, and abandoned their child for a damn basketball scholarship is coming back to town after five years! Peyton we can't do that!?"

"What. so we just let her find out herself over the news? That really doesn't sound much better Luke."

"Yeah…I know….look I don't what to do about that, but I do know what we can do. We can be their for here, so were leaving earlier for Tree Hill."

"When are we leaving then?" She asked.

"Tomorrow."

I heard my phone ringing, and went to answer it. I was still surprised it worked, since how hard I had slammed it earlier.

I answered the phone, and instantly went deaf.

"_NATHAN IS GOING TO TREE HILL!!_" I heard Brooke Davis yell.

_Haley's POV;_

I walked into Gracie's room, and saw her waiting for me in her bed, with a book in her hand. She had thrown up twice, and she still had a fever. I hated seeing my daughter sick. I got under the covers with her, and waited for her to get comfy.

"Okay, ready?" I asked her as I started opening the book. She nodded, and I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Gracie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…." She answered.

I looked at her knowing she was lying, and leaned in closer to her.

"Listen to me, I don't want you worrying about me losing my job okay? You aren't aloud to. Promise?" I said sticking my pinky out. She smiled slightly and locked her little pinky with mine. It still seemed like something was wrong though.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked again. She seemed to be avoiding my eyes.

"Gracie….." I tried once again.

"Promise you won't get mad…?"

"Promise."

"Is, is….my daddy in jail?" she asked me, finally looking at me with her icy blue eyes.

I looked at her absolutely surprised at what she had just asked me. Over the past five years, I had been pretty lucky at avoiding the subject. She had asked me once when she was four, and then Lucas came, and she quickly forgot. I always kind of realized though that she knew something was different when she saw everyone else with their dads. I felt so guilty about it. Gracie is an amazing kid, she deserves better. She deserves a dad. But all thanks to Nathan Scott, she probably will never have one. Damn him.

"What?...no honey he's not…why?" I asked still surprised at her question.

"Well this kid Cameron, in my class, he said his daddy got put away in jail for a long time, so who won't be able to see him…I just thought maybe….that's why I couldn't see my daddy."

"Oh honey, I promise you your daddy isn't in jail." I said.

"Then why isn't he here….?" Gracie asked me. She looked like she was about to cry.

My heart was breaking. There it was, the big question. How could I answer that? Oh your dad left so he could play basketball at some college. Yeah that will work. If only I knew the answer to the question myself.

"Well…your daddy, he uh left Gracie, before you were born. He just though that….,he just thought he was going to be a bad daddy to you sweetie, and he thought you deserved better then that. And I know you may not understand, but he loved you baby, very much." I said, feeling the tears ready to fall.

"Oh….okay…" Gracie said. I couldn't tell how she felt, and I usually always could.

"Momma…I'm kinda sleepy, can you not read me a story tonight?" she asked me, almost begging.

"Yeah sure baby, you need the rest." I knew the real reason why, she was hurt. How do you make a child feel better when its their heart that's hurting?

"Thanks Momma, night, I love you." She said quickly, and turned to face the other way.

"Good night Gracie Scott, I love you, more then anything." I said and kissed her cheek. I walked out of her room as fast as I could, and let the tears fall for a few seconds, but then I stopped. I wasn't going to cry, not after so long. It was his lose. I kept trying to convince myself that, as I made myself a cup of tea, and sat on the couch. I had already started looking for jobs in the paper earlier this afternoon. I was glad I had at least managed to get my Bachelor's Degree. That opened up a few more job oppurtinties. The only reason I had chose to be a nurse was because of the flexible hours, which I needed. I noticed they were offering a teaching job at Tree Hill High School. I honestly don't know if I could ever go back to that school, but at this rate I might have too. It would be good pay, good hours, and something I would enjoy doing. I decided to watch t.v., and noticed that it was on ESPN. _Gracie_, of course. Either she was watching cartoons, or basketball. And guess who one of her favorite player's is? Yup, _Nathan_. I was about to change the channel, when something caught my eye.

"_Breaking news, the star shooting guard of the New York Net's, Nathan Scott has recently just been traded to the North Carolina Bobcats. This has brought much happiness to the Bobcats, but could it mean bad for the team? He is known to be one of the NBA's bad boys. I guess we'll have to wait and see. He recently decided to go back to his home town of Tree Hill North Carolina, and is scheduled to meet with the Tree Hill Ravens, and teach them some tips. Could this just be a smart publicity move? Or deep down, is their a good side to Nathan Scott? Well I'm Mouth McFadden with ESPN news, and you've just heard a mouthful._" I sat there taking it all on. Then it hit me, I let it all out. I just let the tears fall, finally.

_Nathan's POV;_

I packed my bag, as I kept replaying Lucas's words in my mind. "_You have a daughter._" My heart seemed heavier then ever. I was worse then Dan. How could I let this happen? How could I let my life turn out like this? How could I let go of the two greatest things that had ever happened to me? I grabbed my phone of my bed and quickly dialed Sam.

"_Hello?_" he answered.

"_Get me on the earliest possible flight to Tree Hill, I'm going home._"

**Tada there CH 3! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this, cause I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Sorry there wasn't to much Nathan, but I promise there will be in the next chapter! And also Brooke will be in the next chapter! Well tell me what you thought! R&R!**


	4. home

**Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry about the wait for the UD; I've just been super busy with school and soccer. But anyway, I really hope you guess enjoyed the last chapter! Here's CH 4, tell me what you thought!?**

_Nathan's POV;_

I felt my chest tighten as the plane finally hit the runway. I couldn't believe I had actually gotten myself to the airport, let a lone on the actual plane. But I did, and I knew it was the right thing to do, besides even if I hadn't, I would be here anyway all to my great agent Sam. I got off the plane, grabbed my bags, and went to get a taxi. I was trying to avoid the blinding flashes from the cameras, and the sound of people begging for my autograph. When I finally found a cab driver, he put my bags in the trunk and I got in.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked me.

I thought for a second, were would be a place safe enough to go unnoticed……

"_The Rivercourt._"

_Haley's POV:_

I woke up, with the worst headache I had possibly ever had. I rubbed my hands over my eyes, already feeling how swollen they had been from last night, and then I looked down at my hands. The black marks from my mascara were still visible. I once again felt the heart ache, and it was all because of Nathan Scott, once again. What the hell was he thinking, coming back after five fucking years!? I tried my best to convince myself it was all a dream, but unfortunately I couldn't. Anger suddenly came over me. I reached into the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out a picture. Me and Nathan's wedding day, the second best day of my life. I looked at it starting to feel even more hot tears running down my face. Then I ripped it…I ripped the picture in two throwing them to ground. The tears were now coming down even harder.

"Momma?" I heard a little voice whisper.

I quickly rubbed my eyes and saw my little girl standing at my door.

_Peyton's POV;_

"Luke…Luke…Luke!" I said trying to get his attention.

"Stop tapping your foot!" we had been in the taxi for 30 minutes now, and he hadn't stopped tapping it once.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just a little…I don't know, nervous." He said.

"Yeah, god can you imagine how Haley's going to be when she finds out? Luke I really think we should tell her."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do Luke! She shouldn't have to find out through the news!" I said.

"Yeah…I just, I don't know if I can stand seeing her so…broken again." Lucas said looking at me. I knew how much it had hurt him to see Haley like that, it hurt all of us.

"Don't worry; we're going to be there for Haley and Gracie. And so is Brooke, everything will be okay Luke, I promise."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about Gracie! Peyton, how is Haley going to explain all this to her!? How is she going to react!? God I hate Nathan!" Lucas said for about the 50th time that day.

"I know you do Luke, we all do, but we can't change this okay. All we can do is be there for them, and that's what were going to do." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

_Oh I really hope things turn out okay…._

_Gracie's POV;_

I looked at Mommy as I stood by the door of her room. She looked really said, and that scared me. I didn't like to see Momma sad.

"Momma?" I asked as I walked towards her bed.

"Oh hey sweetie…um I…why are you up so early?" she asked me. I could tell she was trying to wipe her eyes, because she didn't want me to see her crying.

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom, then I got hungry, and then I heard you crying momma. Are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine…I um, just got something in my eye." She said. _I'm not that dumb, I thought Momma knew that?_ She looked really sad, kinda like I did when she told me about my daddy…..

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! Now, what do you want for breakfast." She said as she got off her bed.

"Mm……" I though tap my chin.

"Chocolate chip waffles!" I said smiling.

"Chocolate chip waffles it is! I'm going to the bathroom real fast, meet me in the kitchen okay!?"

"Okay Momma!" I said and ran to the kitchen.

_Haley's POV;_

Once I saw Gracie had left the room, I quickly ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I looked into the mirror, and finally realized how bad I really looked. My cheeks were bright red and swollen. My eyes were bloodshot, and my makeup was smudged. I turned on the water, and slowly washed my face, hoping all the signs of my crying would wash away.

I grabbed a towel and dried my face off, then headed for the kitchen.

I walked into the hallway and suddenly heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" I heard Gracie yell, and run pass me towards the door before I could even react.

"Watch it their road runner, remember what I said about answering the door without me?" I said.

"Always make sure I know who it is, and don't answer unless your with me." She answered, knowing the rule.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Oh just open the door!" I heard someone say behind the door. I knew exactly who it was now. Gracie finally reached for the door knob and swung the door open.

"Aunt Peyton, Uncle Lucas!!"

_Brooke's POV;_

"Okay Millicent here's what I need you to do. Reschedule all my meetings for this week and move them to two weeks from now, call Nick, Anthony, and Mark to tell them that our dates are cancelled, and please get me my iphone." I said quickly.

"Um Brooke I don't think Victoria's going to be too happy about you changing the meetings…I mean…." Millicent said, but I cut her off.

"Does it really look like I care what Victoria thinks? No, just reschedule them please Millie? My flight leaves at five, so I'll be on my way to the airport at about 3."

Millie was a fantastic assistant to me, but she was way to easily intimidated by evil bitches like Victoria.

"I will Brooke. Why are you going back to Tree Hill anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My _family_ needs me." I said.

_Nathan's POV;_

35 minutes later I finally reached the Rivercourt, thank god no one was there. I handed the cab driver a twenty as he handed me my bag.

"Thanks man." I said, and started walking towards the court. When I finally reached it, I looked down at the sacred blacktop. Before I had left, this place was my sanctuary, and to this day I still knew it was. No matter how much I hated admitting it, _Tree hill_ was were I belonged, and it always would be.

**Taaaadaaa! Once again I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! But I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what thought!? Oh and I'm open to any ideas that people have! R&R!**


	5. no more avoiding it

**Hi guys! I am soooooo sorry about the wait! I'm didn't know high school would make me so busy. But I really am sorry. I haven't forgotten about the story at all, is just hard sometimes to update often, but for those of you who are still reading it, thank you so much for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Lucas's POV;_

"Uncle Lucas! Aunt Peyton!" Gracie said running up to us, and hugging us.

"Gracie, I missed you so much." I said hugging her tightly. I looked at Gracie almost as my own daughter. I had been the only father figure in her life, just as Keith had been mine. I put her back down, and she smiled up at me with her big blue eyes…_god she looked just like Nathan._

"Gracie, dude you've gotten so much taller! You're almost going to be as tall as your mom!" Peyton said jokingly.

"I hope so! Then I'll be even better at basketball!" she said happily.

I smiled, once again remembering why we had come. I looked up at Haley, and I could tell she had been crying…had she already found out? No, she couldn't have. Could she?

"Hey guys!" Haley said putting on a fake smile, and hugging me and Peyton closely.

'Hey Hales." Peyton and I said knowing something was wrong.

"Momma, I'm really hungry, can you please make breakfast?" Gracie said.

"Yeah sweetie, how about you go into the kitchen, and we'll be right there okay?"

"Okay Momma!" she said, and ran for the kitchen.

When Haley turned back around, and faced us, she already had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you guys so much." She said, and hugged us once gain.

I knew how hard it was for Haley not having me, Brooke, and Peyton five minutes away like before. Even though we all talked almost everyday, it wasn't the same with Haley in Tree Hill, me and Peyton in L.A, and Brooke in New York. It was hard on us all.

She let go of us, then looked into my eyes.

"Nathan's… coming back…" she said while her eyes filled up with even more tears.

_Peyton's POV;_

I looked at Haley as she said those three words. "Nathan's coming back". She already knew. I immediately pulled her into another hug.

"Oh Hales, how did you find out?" I asked still hugging her.

"Last night…I turned the t.v. on…and it was all over the news…Peyton what am I going to do? He's coming back to Tree Hill…." Haley said in between her tears.

How could I answer her, when I didn't even know how this was going to turn out myself.

"Haley…we heard too, yesterday, that's why we came Hales, to be here for you and Gracie." Lucas said stepping in.

"You guys knew?" Haley said, finally letting go. I couldn't tell if she was mad at us, hopefully not.

"Yeah…we did…" I said.

"Thank you…for coming, and being here for me and Gracie, you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hales, that's what friends are for." Lucas said, whipping her tears away with his hand.

"God, what am I going to do? What if I see him, what if Gracie see's him? What do I tell her! I can't deal with this right now…why, why did he have to come back!?" she said, slightly raising her voice and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Haley, don't worry. I will make sure my ass of a…_brother_… doesn't go anywhere near you or Gracie. I promise."

"Luke thank you, but Tree Hill's a small town, there's a big chance."

"He won't." Luke said more sternly.

_Haley's POV;_

I smiled slightly at my best friend for most of my life. I loved how much he cared for me and Gracie, it reminded me of how Nathan once was with me.

"Well, how about we get some breakfast, you guys must be starving." I said trying to put a smile on my face, and act like my life hadn't just turned into hell.

I turned around to head back to the kitchen, but I felt Peyton's hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"Haley, we have to take about this, you can't avoid it." She said.

"I know, and I won't avoid it okay, we'll talk about it after breakfast, deal?"

"Deal." They both said.

"Guys, I'm hungry!" I heard Gracie say from the kitchen.

We all smiled at each other, and headed to the kitchen.

_Brooke's POV;_

I sat quietly on the plane, taking as many deep breathes as possible. I had never been a big fan of flying. Not to mention the fact I had an 80 year old woman on my left talking to herself out loud, and a 40 year old bald guy on my right snoring like there was no tomorrow. You'd think me being Brooke Davis, I would be able to get into first class, but no, not when it was such short notice. The things I do for my friends, but hey they were worth it.

10 minutes later, I finally heard the pilot announce our landing.

"We have finally landed in Tree Hill, its 77 degrees and beautiful, hope you enjoyed your flight, and have a nice time in Tree Hill."

"Nice time in Tree Hill? More like a dramatic time." I mumbled to myself, and headed of the plane.

_Gracie's POV;_

I looked back in forth between Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton, and my momma. They were acting so weird, and momma still looked sad. Where they not happy to see each other?

"Momma these chocolate chip pancakes are really good!" I said smiling.

"Yeah Hales, they really are." Aunt Peyton, and Uncle Lucas both agreed.

"Thanks guys." Momma said not looking up from her plate.

Why were grown ups so weird?

_Haley's POV;_

"So, guys anything special you want to do today?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood. It had been kind of a quiet breakfast.

"Can we go to the river court!" Gracie said excitedly.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton might be a little tired from their flight…but how about I take you?" I said. That would be a great way of getting out of talking to Lucas and Peyton about Nathan, something I really didn't want to do.

"Okay!"

_Lucas's POV;_

I looked at Haley knowing she was trying to get out of talking to me and Peyton. I wanted to say something, but I figured I would let her. I understood why she didn't want to talk about Nathan, hell, I didn't even want to talk about him.

"Uh yeah, we are pretty tired, how about you and your mom go Gracie, then when you get back we can play some NBA live alright?" I asked knowing she would approve.

"Awesome!" she answered.

"Hey Gracie, how about you go get your basketball, then change. We'll leave in about 5 minutes okay?"

"Alright." Gracie said, and ran to her room.

Once Gracie was out of ear shot, I turned back to Haley.

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend." I said smiling.

"Thanks Luke, I just…I don't want to think about Nathan right now…and being with Gracie will help me. We'll be back in about an hour."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure me and Lucas will be able to keep each other occupied." Peyton said smirking at Lucas.

"Okay, gross, not a picture I want in my mind." Haley laughed picking up the breakfast plates.

"I'm going to change." She said and walked to her room.

_Haley's POV;_

10 minutes later, we were on our way to the river court.

"Momma are you sure your okay?" Gracie asked me again.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. I promise." I said looking into the rear view mirror.

"Okay…if you say so. Momma, I'm so happy Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas came!"

"I know you are, so am I. And sweetie, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah Momma, I know. I love you a lot too." She smiled.

I smiled back as I pulled up to the river court. I noticed someone was already there shooting around. They seemed familiar, although I could only see the back of them. I heard Gracie getting out of the car and close the door, and finally the person turned around.

_Nathan's POV;_

I had been at the river court for about an hour now. I was surprised no one had come yet to play, the river court was a pretty popular place in Tree Hill.

I hadn't realized someone had pulled up, until I heard a car door, and saw a little girl running onto the court with a ball in her hand. I looked up at the person still in the car, and my heart stopped.

_Haley's POV;_

When he turned around, my heart instantly stopped. It was…Nathan. I was incomplete shock, until I saw Gracie running onto the court. …Gracie! I opened my car door, and ran onto the court not thinking about what was about to happen.

**Tadaaaaaa! There's CH 5! Once again sorry for the long wait! I promise Ch 6 will have a Naley confrination for sure, obviously. Well tell me what you guys thought!? And I promise CH 7 will be coming within the next 2 days. Maybe even today. Well hope you liked it, R&R!**


	6. the promise

**SORRRRRRY FOR THE WAIT! It'll be explained at the end, hope you like it!**

_Gracie's POV;_

I ran onto the court with the ball in my hands excited to play. I really loved basketball, and one day I hoped to be a star…maybe like Lebron James, or Nathan Scott! When I saw someone else playing, I didn't mind, until they turned around and I saw who it was. I dropped my basketball on the floor, and stood there.

"Your, your…_Nathan Scott!_"

_Nathan's POV;_

I hadn't taken my eyes off of her. She was there…actually there. Was I going crazy? Or was Haley…actually there! I heard the little girl I had seen running onto the court before, drop her ball and finally realize who I was.

"Your, your…Nathan Scott!" she said as her jaw dropped. I look at her, not believing what I saw. Her blue piercing eyes matched mine, and her voice sounded just like… just like Haley's. I felt something in my heart that I had only felt once before. It was the same feeling I had the day I realized I was in love with Haley, only it was different… _stronger_.

The little girl walked up closer to me, and looked at me trying to make sure I was real.

She opened her mouth, and was about to ask me something, when her mom started calling her name. _Haley_.

_Haley's POV;_

I got out of my car as quickly as I could, not thinking of all the scars I was about to reopen. All I was thinking was getting Gracie away from Nathan.

"Gracie sweetie, come on let's go, let the man play by himself. We can come back later." I said trying to grab Gracie's hand and avoid Nathan's eyes. I couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me. After five years he decides to come back like this…what the hell was wrong with him!? I could practically feel his eyes on me, and it wasn't a good feeling.

Gracie just stood there completely celebrity struck. I tried grabbing her hand again, but she pulled away.

"Can…can I have your autograph?" she asked Nathan shyly.

"Gracie no, we have to go come on."

"Momma, it's Nathan Scott! I have to get his autograph!" she said once again.

"It's, really no problem, I can…" Nathan started to speak up, but interrupted.

"No it is a problem Gracie lets go, now." I said starting to raise my voice. My anger was starting to kick in, and not because of Gracie, but because of Nathan.

"Momma, hold on, I just want his autograph!" Gracie whined.

Nathan leaned down to Gracie's height, and I immediately pulled her away.

"Stay away from her!" I said grabbing Gracie's arm.

Nathan looked at me like I was crazy. What was he expecting? For me to just welcome him home with open arms?

Gracie looked up at me with her big blue eyes filled with tears and holding her little arm. I snapped at her…and hurt her. _God_.

"Gracie…I'm sorry…" I said trying to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away.

"No…leave me alone!" she said, and started running towards the car.

I looked Nathan straight in the eye, took a step closer, and slapped him. My anger, my pain, and my frustration all came out in that slap. Unfortunately, so did my tears that I had been trying my hardest to hold in.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter!" I yelled. I turned around and headed towards my car. I had to leave, and fast. I couldn't let him see me crying, I just couldn't. All of the pain, all of the heartbreak, suddenly came back to me. I _hate_ Nathan Scott.

_Nathan's POV;_

I stood on the river court watching the love of my life walking away. I was trying to pretend that the slap Haley had given me hadn't hurt like hell, but it had. I almost had tears in my eyes, but it wasn't because of that. Seeing Haley crying, brought all the pain back to me that I had felt when I had left her. How could I have done that to her? And to my little girl…my beautiful little girl that I had just seen for the first time. She had Haley's honey blonde hair, but the rest was all me. I had to admit that brought a smile to my face, but then it quickly went away. God how could I mess my life up so much? I have to make things right…but how? The look in Haley's eyes was pure hate, and that hurt me more then anything. I decided to go to the only other place that I could figure out what to do…the graveyard.

_Peyton's POV;_

Jeez who knew people's life could be so dramatic? I had been watching One Life to Live for about an hour now, and it was actually pretty interesting. I looked over at Lucas who was dead asleep, so much for having some fun. I heard the front door open, and turned to see Gracie coming in with a tear stained face, and Haley following behind her with tears in her eyes.

"Gracie, sweetie please talk to me." Haley said almost pleading with Gracie. Gracie just kept on walking into her room and slammed the door.

"Hales what happened?" I asked getting of the couch. She just looked at me as more tears came down and ran to her room. I looked over at Lucas to see if he was still sleeping, then went after Haley.

I walked into her room, and saw her sitting on the floor against her bed holding a picture of her and Nathan on their wedding day.

"Hales…what happened?" I asked.

"I…Nathan…he…" she stammered between her tears.

"Haley, you're starting to scare me, what happened?"

"Nathan…he…he was at the river court. Peyton….he saw Gracie! Gracie saw him!" Haley said with even more tears pouring down. I looked at her, not quite believing what she was telling me.

"Oh my god Haley…"

"Peyton what am I going to do?! He's here… in Tree Hill, it's all real now."

I looked at my best friend not knowing what to say. It was different when we had heard that Nathan was coming back, but now that Haley had seen him…it was different. I just pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder.

_Nathan's POV;_

When I got to the graveyard, I walked over to the familiar tomb stone.

_Brian "Whitey" Durham_

_July 24, 1936- September 3, 2007_

_Beloved husband and mentor_

"Hey Whitey, it's been awhile." I said sitting down on the ground.

"Well if you didn't already know, I'm back. I got traded to the Bobcats for 10,000,000 bucks, nice huh? Anyway…that's not why I came. I came to tell you…I'm back to make thing's right, just like you told me to do Whitey."

_Flashback;_

_"Nathan…I want you to promise me something, okay?" Whitey asked me weakly. He had been diagnosed with liver cancer exactly one year ago. It had spread to quickly, and was to aggressive to operate, so they gave him about a year to live, which is exactly what he got._

_"Sure, anything coach." I mumbled. When Whitey had first told me about his cancer, I couldn't believe it. I figured he would beat, I knew he would, he was to stubborn not too. Now that he was actually dying in front of me…I still couldn't believe it. Whitey had been one of the only people who understood about Dan, and believend me. Haley was the other person, and I had already lost her._

_"Make things right with Haley and your child. Nathan please, don't be like Dan."_

_"Coach…I don't think I can do that. I mean it's been four years, I can't just go back." I said._

_"Like hell you can't. Last time I checked you and Haley could over come anything. Do you love her?"  
_

_"What…of course I love her. I never stopped…" I mumbled._

_"Well then that's all you need. Nathan, you still love her. Haley I'm sure still loves you, and always will. And that child of yours deserves a father. You will not be like Dan Nathan, I promise." Whitey said sounding a little weaker. I knew his time was ending._

_"Whitey I can't…" I tried, but he didn't let me finish._

_"Promise me Nathan." I looked at Whitey knowing he was right, I just didn't know if I could ever do that, not after all I had done._

_"I promise you." I said sincerely looking into his eyes. He nodded his head and closed his eyes, but thankfully opened them back up. He put up his hand to signal me to come closer. I leaned in more so I could hear him._

_"I love you Nathan." He whispered. I felt a single tear run down my face. How could Whitey be leaving me..._

_"I love you too." I said, and he was gone, forever._

_End of Flashback;_

I felt the tears resurfacing again as I remembered Whitey's last night.

"I promised you Whitey, and I'm not going to break that promise. I'm here to make thing's right…but how? How do I? Send me a sign please…or something." I said looking up at the sky. About five minutes later, and still no sign I figured this was no help.

"Well thanks for the sign Whitey. I'm still going to make things right…I'll be back soon. Say hi to Keith for me." I took another look at the tomb stone and then headed back to my car. As I was getting into my black escalade, I threw my wallet onto the passenger seat but missed.

"Damn it." I reached over to pick it up, and noticed the little purple flower had fallen out. It was the one I always kept in my wallet. I picked up the flower that meant so much, and smiled.

"Thanks Whitey."

**TADAAAAAAAAAA! Once again for like the millionth time I am so so so sorry about the wait! But I promise there was a good reason for it. I really wanted to make this chapter extra good and worth reading. I think I owed it to you guys, and plus it had to be for the first Naley confrontation! And if you didn't figure it out, the purple flower was the sign (: but yeah I really hope you guys liked it! And if you didn't give me your honest opinion, but I really hope you did! The next UD will probably be within the next 2 weeks or maybe less! Cause I'm like wired to write so you never know! But anyway I'm going to start rambling. Oh and next chapter Brooke will probably finally be in! But yeah R&R! Byeeeeeee**

**Oh and OTH was amazing last night! I can't believe we have to wait till Jan 5th! m gonna die :'[**


End file.
